


The Empty Crib of Peter Pan

by Shadow_Chaser



Series: In Blinded Skies [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Into the Ring, Episode: s02e17 Melinda, Gen, Matt subtly disapproves, Skye is only trying to help, Skye's first hacking attempt, St. Agnes Orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Chaser/pseuds/Shadow_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye tries to help Matt and Katie get into a better school with her first hacking attempt.  Matt disapproves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empty Crib of Peter Pan

Skye did not know that it was called hacking, or coding, or anything of that sort. She called it a chance for her friends Katie and Matt to get into a better school and most of all, be with her and get a chance to get out of the hell hole known as St. Agnes and Hell's Kitchen. Someone, or more than one had stolen most of the petty cash funds that had been gathered during the bi-annual craft and bake sale that St. Agnes had in the spring and fall of each year. Skye and the other children of the orphanage knew that these funds helped them provide bedding, school supplies, and other things that normally donations from the local church would not have been able to cover. It also covered a lot of the students' petty cash for school lunches, allowances for doing chores around the orphanage and also some of the more wealthier students' education reimbursement.

With the cash gone, things were a little more...testy at the orphanage. The students who were well known to have money in their inaccessible bank accounts were beaten up or harassed on a daily basis. Skye herself had taken the last few weeks to hiding out at her school until well into the dinner hour and returning only then when most of the kids were at dinner, locking herself in her room for the rest of the night and only leaving during the breakfast hours to go to school.

She knew Matt had no such luck, the person that had adopted him for two years, Stick, or whatever his name was, taking at least half of the money that his father had left behind. She had found that out only a couple of weeks ago when she sneaked into the Mother Superior's office and was playing on her computer. Matt didn't have a single room to himself anymore, sharing it with another boy about his age. Though he looked okay since the funds had been stolen, she did notice that he had a couple of new bruises that he hid under his clothing or the fact that she felt him stiffen, trying to hide the pain, whenever she hugged him in greeting.

He needed a new safe spot and she was determined to make it happen. For Katie, she just wanted her friend back; even though Katie was a couple of years older than her, she seemed a little more distant and less friendly since the day she had called her moneybags and told her to stop being so mean. Skye got the hint that Katie was far more interested in boys, watching and giggling with her other friends about them, but she still missed her friend. She also knew that it was probably because she was in her own room that Katie was a little jealous. But Skye liked the privacy her own room afforded her and decided that if Katie wanted to be mean, then she wouldn't invite her for sleepovers.

So she chewed her lower lip as she stared at the windows in front of her, her hand moving the mouse and tracker ball with expert ease that she had learned from her days in the computer labs at her private school. Her teacher had been impressed with what he had called 'coding', letting her replicate programs and simulations on the modeling programs she had as well as learning had to install and fix internal issues with the programs themselves. The other kids in her coding class were a lot older than her, but they didn't seem to mind that she was in the class with them. Each one of them was focused on their projects and learning and so it had been a quiet class broken by the rhythmic clacking of fingers on keyboards and clicking of mice.

There had only been one incident that she remembered in the computer labs and it involved the boy that had sat next to her. Rick was his name and she had thought he was being friendly with her when he had asked her to look over what he had wrote. It seemed okay, her eyes dancing over the lines and commands he had written, not really understanding why he was trying to write something with numbers and routing to other accounts, but she had said it was okay. It was only a few days later that men in business suits had come to the door to the computer lab and asked for him before he was taken away. She and the others in the class had only stared in shock before their teacher told them to get back to work.

After class though, her teacher had pulled her aside and told her to go to the principal's office. She did and found two of the suited men in there, staring at her like she had done something wrong. Skye knew that she was in trouble, but didn't know about what until they showed her the computer monitor with the code that Rick had asked her to look at and approve, and asked if she had anything to do with it. She told them the truth, but also saw the stuff that had been on the computer's background. She didn't know if she was going to jail and had asked if she was, but the principal said no, but for her to be careful about what she was doing.

She had gone straight back to St. Agnes after that, not even staying until dinner and locked herself in her room for the rest of the night and into the next morning. There had been three knocks on her door, one from one of the sisters, and two she only recognized as from Matt because of the tapping of his white cane that faded away after she didn't answer him.

So sitting in front of the Mother Superior's computer with the same type of windows in front of her...she knew it was a bad thing she was doing. But it would be a good one for her friends; and therefore it would wipe out the bad thing she was doing. Her friends deserved a chance for a safe haven and while she knew that whatever Rick had done was definitely bad, she was doing a good thing. She wrapped the corner of Blankie across her shoulder, rubbing her fingers against the worn cotton-wool fabric as she chewed her lower lip, typing in the things that she knew.

Her mind worked out the math of how much it was per year at her school and transferred the funds into her school's account in the name of both Matt and Katie. She then created profiles for them, deciding that Katie came from the distant city of Los Angeles while Matt was...eh, she decided New York for him since she could not really think of him as from any other place. Boston was certainly out of the question as a matter of city pride.

She kept clicking and then she applied what she knew from Rick's coding, except with a few changes that she thought would better hide her work, before closing out everything and breathed out a quiet sigh of relief. Leaving the Mother Superior's computer exactly as she had found it, she hopped off of her desk and was about to move when she found herself yanked back against the seat and cried out softly, as she twisted against the grip.

She turned to see that one of Blankie's corners had gotten caught up in the rolling chair she had been sitting in and bent down to tug at it. It was wedged in really well as she sat on the cold ground and tugged harder. No luck. She pulled her other hand out of the warmth of Blankie and pushed against the wheels and tugged hard, gritting her teeth. Still, Blankie would not move and Skye bit her lip in frustration. “Blankie...stop being so stubborn,” she muttered as she continued to try to wriggle and pull Blankie out of the wheel of the chair.

“Here,” Skye nearly jumped and bumped her head against the desk at the sudden sound of Matt's voice near her before she saw his shadowy form bend down and reach for Blankie.

“Holy Mother of-crap, I took her name...what are you doing here?!” she hissed at him as he knelt down next to her, his white cane rolling a bit on the ground.

“I heard tapping noises,” he shrugged before he lifted the wheel that Blankie was trapped in and seemingly rolled it in a different direction while his other hand pulled at Blankie.

“W-Well,” Skye spluttered a bit as she did not realize that her typing and clicking had been _that_ loud. “Um, I was...uh, playing Solitaire!”

He glanced at her, and even though his eyes were hidden behind the dark ruby-red glasses he wore, she could tell from his expression that he was doubtful of her words. “What,” she shrugged, forgetting that he could not see it, “it helps with the classes I'm taking.”

He sighed softly before glancing back at what he was doing and a second later, the tug of Blankie that had pulled her to the ground lessened and she happily lifted its trapped corner up before a frown appeared on her face. Blankie was missing a corner.

“The corner...”

“You've really got him tangled up in there,” Matt grimaced a little as he placed the wheel part back down and tried to roll the Mother Superior's chair, but it did not even budge, “sorry about that...had to rip him out.”

Skye sighed, feeling a little sad that Blankie would only have three corners now, but at least they were free. “It's okay...” she stood up holding her hand out for him to use as a reference point as he also got up and grabbed his cane. “Thanks though...”

“Solitaire?” he asked and she stuck her tongue out at him.

“None of your business Mister Nosy,” she crossed her arms across her chest, “you'll find out soon enough.”

“Uh-huh...” he only raised an eyebrow behind his glasses as the two of them left the Mother Superior's office.

* * *

The news was delivered the next day that Matt and Katie were going to be going to the same school she was. Katie seemed shocked and surprised before a smug expression appeared on her face as she faced her friends, but it was Matt's expression that made Skye confused – he looked concerned. Even though Skye knew that Matt was completely blind, she could not help but shudder a little at the intensity of his look straight at her, as if he could seemingly figure out what she had done underneath his sightless eyes.

~END~


End file.
